


Abschied

by FreyaGreyback



Series: Dragon Age Gedanken [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Goodbyes, Love, POV Alistair, Warden Alistair
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaGreyback/pseuds/FreyaGreyback
Summary: Tarja Surana, die Liebe meines Lebens.Und ich muss sie gehen lassen.





	Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Szene spukt schon etwas länger in meinem Kopf herum, und wenn man schon im Alltag keine Zeit mehr zum Schreiben findet, tut man es eben, wenn man mit dem Zug quer durchs Land unterwegs ist ;)
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt!

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?“ 

Ich wusste die Antwort auf die Frage, bevor ich sie gestellt hatte.

„Nein Alistair, du wirst hier gebraucht. Ich werde schon alleine klar kommen und hoffentlich fündig werden.“, lächelte Tarja mich zuversichtlich an. „Ich bin nicht bereit, unsere gemeinsame Zeit nur dem Wohl aller zu opfern. Die Verderbnis ist vorbei, die Wächter haben sich eine Pause verdient.“  
Ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen. Als Duncan mich rekrutiert hatte, hätte ich alleine den Gedanken daran als Blasphemie dem Erbauer gegenüber gewertet. Doch nun… Nun hatte ich viele Dinge, für die es sich leben lohnte. Ich wollte nicht nur dunkle Brut bekämpfen, ich wollte… 

Leben. Lieben. Mit ihr zusammen sein. Und später… vielleicht Familie… doch so weit sollte ich nicht denken.

Ich trat einen Schritt vor und nahm sie in die Arme. Hielt sie einfach. Wir würden uns lange Zeit nicht sehen, da wollte ich die letzten Minuten genießen.  
Ich strich ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken, währen die anderen ihren Nacken umschloss. Ich konnte ihren Puls durch das dicke Leder meines Handschuhes spüren, auch ihre Wärme drang bis an meine Haut.  
Ihre Arme schlossen sich um meine Taille und sie legte den Kopf unter mein Kinn, wobei ihre spitzzulaufenden Ohren kurz zuckten – das einzige Anzeichen ihrer sonst gut verborgenenen Unsicherheit.  
Ich sah nach unten, sah, wie ihr langes anthrazitfarbenes Haar offen und in leichten Wellen über ihren Rücken bis auf ihre Hüfte fiel. Wie oft hatte sie sich beschwert, dass ich auf ihren Haaren schlief, seit wir uns gefunden hatten? In wie vielen Nächten hatte ich meine Hände in diesen Haaren vergraben? Sie ihr in Flüssen gewaschen, nachdem wir unser Lager aufgeschlagen hatten? Sie für einen Kuss an ihnen zu mir herangezogen? 

Meine eine Hand glitt von ihrem Nacken zu ihrem Kinn, die andere lag inzwischen auf ihrer Hüfte. Langsam hob ich ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen.  
Diese Augen. In sie hatte ich mich vermutlich zuerst verliebt. Groß, von dichten, langen Wimpern umrahmt, grün wie die Wälder die wir gemeinsam durchstreift hatte… und von einer schier unendlichen Tiefe. Wie oft hatte ich mich in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit in ihnen verloren? Wie oft hatte diese Augen mich liebevoll angeblickt? Wie oft kommunizierten wir nur über Blicke?

Mein Blick glitt von ihren Augen zu ihrer Nase, dieser kleine süße Stuppsnase. Verziert mit zarten Sommersprossen, Errungenschaften unserer Reisen, seit sie den Zirkel verlassen hatte. Wie oft hatte ich ihren einen Kuss auf ebendiese gegeben, nur um zu sehen, wie sich ihre Nase kräuselte?

Zuletzt glitten meine Augen zu ihren Lippen. Zart, leicht rosa und oh, so verführerisch. Ich strich mit meinem Daumen an ihrer Unterlippe entlang, strich sacht über die leichte Narbe, die auf der rechten Seite über ihren Mund verlief – auch ein Überbleibsel von einem Kampf mit der Brut. Wie oft hatte dieser Mund meinen Namen gehaucht? Mich durch ihren Witz zum Lachen gebracht? Wie oft hatte ich mir einen Kuss gestohlen?

Auf all diese Fragen gab es nur einen Antwort: Nicht oft genug. 

Wie sollte ich sie jetzt gehen lassen, ohne die Möglichkeit ihr folgen zu können? Sie hatte Recht, mein Platz war hier, hier in Ferelden. Hier, wo ich den verbleibenden Wächtern helfen musste, die Überreste der dunklen Brut zu vernichten. Und doch…

„Tarja, Geliebte, ich…“, begann ich, doch sie ließ mir keine Zeit meinen Satz der Bedenken zu beenden. Sie erhob sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und küsste mich. Einfach so. Und wieder einmal brachte sich mich einfach so aus dem Konzept. Brachte meine Gedanken durcheinander und setzte sie anders wieder zusammen. War mein Kopf gerade noch mit Bedauern über verlorene Zeiten, Möglichkeiten und die ungewisse Zukunft gefüllt, so wurden sie nun von ihr beherrscht.  
Ihrem Duft, dem Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den meinen, dem leisen Flüstern ihrer langen Haare, als wir uns zusammen bewegten. Ihrem Geschmack als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um meine Zunge einzulassen. Ich versuchte all meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss zu legen. All diese Gefühle, für die ein ganzes Leben nicht ausreichen würde, sie der Welt begreiflich zu machen, versuchte ich in ein paar Augenblicke zu stecken. Versuchte mir alles an ihr einzuprägen, um in einsamen Nächten davon zehren zu können.  
Als das Bedürfniss nach Luft zu groß wurde, lösten wir zögernd unseren Kuss. 

„Ich weiß was du vorhast“, sagte ich, lehnte meine Stirn an die ihre und sah ihr erneut in die Augen. „Du versuchst wieder mich abzulenken.“ „Funktioniert es?“, flüsterte sie und lächelte mich liebevoll an. „Dass weißt du genau.“ Ich drückte ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, dann trat ich einen Schritt zurück. „Versprich mir bitte einfach, dass du auf dich Acht gibst.“ Sie nahm meine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Ich verspreche es, aber bitte vergiss nicht dass für dich dasselbe gilt. Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine unterwegs.“ Ich seufzte. „Ich bin auch nicht alleine, immerhin lässt du mir Oghren da… warum auch ihmmer…“ Dann runzelte ich die Stirn und sah zu ihrem Reisebegleiter hinüber, der einige Schritte entfernt von uns einen Blick auf Damien hatte und ihm ab und an ein Stöckchen warf. Er hatte so getan, als ob er von unserem Abschied nichts mitbekommen hätte und nun kam er herüber geschlendert und stellte sich neben uns. Ich sah Nathaniel in die Augen und reichte ihm meine Hand. „Pass gut auf sie auf.“ Er ergriff meinen Unterarm und ich den seinen. Es fühlte sich etwas an wie ein Schwur. „Keine Sorge, Alistair, ich bringe dir Tarja in einem Stück wieder.“ Ich musste etwas lächeln. Einst hatte dieser Mann verucht die Liebe meines Lebens zu töten, doch nun glaubte ich ihm mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Tarja hatte sich die Loyalität dieses Jägers erkämpft, ähnlich wie damals bei Zevran. Nun waren sie gute Freunde. „Das hoffe ich für dich!“

Ich blickte ihnen nach, bis ich ihre Silouetten nicht mehr vom dunkel werdenden Abendhimmel unterscheiden konnte, dann drehte ich mich um ging zu meinem Zelt. 

Sie fehlte mir jetzt schon.


End file.
